


开水白菜

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: * 269三角，顺序有意义* 原作：潘向黎《白水青菜》近乎换头（不好意思毁了原作，首次尝试这么做，先对不起* 6、9同岁，2小10岁免责声明：速成，请做好心理准备，读完哈哈哈还是骂我未可知
Relationships: 一间豪翟, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹, 快洛肥翟 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	开水白菜

翟潇闻进门的时候，任豪并不在客厅，正在厨房用饭勺搅电饭锅里的饭。

“先去洗手，一会就好。”任豪说。

米饭冒着蒸汽，他的脸有一瞬隐在水气里。

翟潇闻洗了手，坐在餐桌边时，两碗饭已经在桌上了。他这边多一个空碗，筷子照例搁在搁筷上。

任豪端上来两个青花小碟。一个碟里是辣椒炒肉，肉片极薄，彩椒断生却丝毫不老。一个碟里

是红糖糍粑，火候精准，香甜软糯。

家里的菜一向这么简单，因为翟潇闻都是在外面吃过了，回来再吃一遍。

最后，任豪端来一个小瓦罐。这才是翟潇闻盼望的重点。

他马上打开盖子看了一眼，里面晶莹剔透，青翠可人，悦目得很。

任豪说：“你先喝汤。”自己便坐下来开始吃饭。拨几口饭就吃几口菜，看他吃饭的样子，好像半盘都吃掉也可以似的。

翟潇闻从瓦罐里舀了小半碗汤。清清的汤色，不见油花，除了翠色的白菜，再也不见其他东西。但是味道真好。说素净，又很醇厚；说厚，又完全清淡；说淡，又透着清甜；而且完全没有一点鸡精的修饰，清水芙蓉般的天然。

就那么一口，整个胃都舒服了。真是好汤！

翟潇闻一连喝了两碗，然后吃饭。就着两道菜，不知不觉就把一碗饭都吃完了。他也不添，而是又酽酽地喝了一碗汤。然后把碗放下。

任豪笑道，“好像在外面没饭吃似的。”

外面的饭不过是为了应酬，那些吃喝，都把他的味蕾昏迷了，只有家里的饭和汤，才让他的味觉重新苏醒过来。

“你的汤怎么做的？”

任豪莞尔一笑，原本清冷的面容因为笑容带上了阳光的味道：“好喝吗？”

“好。”

“那就多喝一点。”

“喝了。到底怎么做的？我看就是国//宴厅都喝不到这么好的。说给我听听。”

“说起来——其实也简单，就是要有耐心。”

翟潇闻和任豪的家是让人羡慕的家庭，不论从物质上，还是精神上。

翟潇闻十年前起，就开始折腾许多行当，最后在房地产上发了，然后又进入了娱乐行业，做了几个火遍全国的选秀的投资方。

这两年，他不再满足屈居幕后，又化身娱乐节目评委，成了全国人民都眼熟的风云人物，人物访谈邀请他，称他为“选秀教父”。

他可爱且魅力四射，迷人却不失风度，甚至在虎扑的一次投票里，成了全国范围的十佳丈夫人选。

而他当然结了婚。都九年了。

另一半是他的大学同学。毕业没两年时就结的婚。英年早婚在碰到对的人的情况下是最优的选择。

九年一晃而过，时光似乎格外优待他们。他与任豪，和大学时代的外表没有什么差别，依旧是曾经的清新可人。

自己的外形如此，又有这样的另一半，翟潇闻对于其他人是不容易感到惊艳的。

他最新一档节目——创造营2019的实习生何洛洛的出现完全是一个意外。

起初翟潇闻觉得这是个稚气未脱的男生，像个水晶花瓶一样，好看又透明，而且不实用。等到看出他的企图还觉得有些好笑——这不是胡闹吗？

当然他心里还是有点高兴的，很隐蔽但是很真切。

这可是一个比自己小十岁的男生啊。又好看，而且出身很好，马六甲海峡经过的远洋货轮都是他们家的。

这样的男孩子，没有任何为了钱而接近自己的嫌疑。

一开始翟潇闻真的没有什么。因为觉得何洛洛是一时冲动，再说他不可能破坏自己的家庭。

这么些年，任豪辞掉干得好好的财经栏目主播的工作，专心在家，自己没想过要辜负他。若是辜负了，那他真是什么都没有了。没有工作没有事业没有朋友，他怎么活？ 

最早，翟潇闻真的没有动心，他只是考虑怎么让何洛洛少受一点伤害就退出去。但是现在的男孩子真是任性，他们想要什么就敢又哭又闹、要死要活，他又下不了狠心把何洛洛从栏目组开除掉。

于是，他不回家吃晚饭了。后来，他连晚上都不回来了。

他说，实在太忙，不赶回来了。后来又说，想一个人静静。

任豪沉默，就像他每次说不回家吃饭时一样，绵长而细密的沉默，那重量使他感到压迫，但是不敢挂电话。最后，任豪说：“这样吧，你要回来吃饭就打电话。”

翟潇闻想，这等于说，如果不打电话，任豪就不会做好他的饭，还有那罐汤等他回去了。

那是他的家，但是从现在起，没有他的饭了，没有人等他了。

他有点失落，但是马上感到了巨大的轻松。

这太好了。

何洛洛在北京昌平住着一栋大house，是父母给他买的。

全套北欧风情家具加全进口洁具，这不是他这个年龄应该有的气派。看来他的父母确实把他宠坏了。

何洛洛为了欢迎他，给他买了名牌的浴袍和拖鞋，他没有听说过，只记得他说那是某个国家皇室用的牌子。但是没有睡衣，他说他不需要。真的，一旦上///床，他们都不再需要衣服。

新鲜的爱情，新鲜的疯狂，新鲜的住处，新鲜的气氛，好像连他自己都成了新的。

两个月的日子过得像飞一样。

也有问题。问题是出乎意料的小问题：他们还是会肚子饿。

翟潇闻算半个公众人物，不能到外面吃饭。

他和何洛洛又都不会做饭。只好叫外卖。从茶餐厅的简餐到永和豆浆，从日式套餐到避风塘，从披萨到意大利通心面，他们都叫了个遍。

外卖没有汤，他们有时喝罐装的乌龙茶，更多的时候喝可乐。

慢慢的，吃饭成了个苦差事。因为难吃，而且他必须掩饰他对这些食物的难以下咽。

他思念一碗热热润润让味觉苏醒的汤。

冰凉的饮料怎么能代替汤？和他以前吃的晚餐相比，这些简直是垃圾。

他也只能摇晃着可乐，说些“挂壁了好酒”的话，权作苦中作乐。

但是他不敢说。只要他一流露出不满，何洛洛就会生气：那我们出去吃啊！我也不喜欢吃这些！还不是因为你！或者说……我知道，你又在怀念你过去的生活了！你是不是后悔了？后悔了就明说嘛！

吃饭成了他们的一个心病。甚至下了班在往那个甜蜜的地方走的时候，翟潇闻就在犯愁，要不要自己先到哪里吃一点东西？不然等一下进了门就是一通亲///热，然后吃点吃不饱的东西，半夜又要饿醒。

没想到有一天，他一走进门，就看到何洛洛因为兴奋眼中泛了粼粼水光的眼。“今天有好东西吃！我给你做！”他望着他，好像何洛洛突然在说英语，虽然能听懂，但是一时反应不过来。

何洛洛又说了一遍，他才相信自己的耳朵。

这真是好消息，他能听到的最好的消息。

翟潇闻跟着他走进厨房。

眼前的厨房一扫往日的清寂，热闹得像个小型超市。白的牛奶、棕色的鸡蛋、嫩黄的芝士片，一大袋蔬菜，五颜六色的罐头，瓶里袋里的各种调料。一切都显得有点凌乱，何洛洛的脸颊上也粘了一抹可疑的黄色膏体物质，但是也显出了热诚，心无城府的那一种。

他感动地表示要帮忙，何洛洛坚决拒绝了，要他到厅里休息。

“上次你做的红糖糍粑我们不是都倒掉了吗？烟雾报警器都响了。”

然后何洛洛把他推到外面，自己进了厨房。

一顿手忙脚乱，何洛洛终于忙完了，让他坐到餐桌边。

翟潇闻急切地过去，看到了餐桌上的东西。每人一碟三明治，切成小块。旁边放了炸的焦黄的不知道什么卷。

中间是一大盘黄黑色的一片混沌，仔细看可以辨认出里面有虾仁一样的东西。

惟一熟悉的东西是可乐。

“我不知道为什么做成了这个样子，明明我按app上做了呀？”何洛洛嘟哝着，还是问他自己做怎么样。

翟潇闻说：“看上去很漂亮。”他决定先从容易接受的开始，就倒上可乐开始喝。何洛洛一边解着身上的围裙，一边兴致勃勃地说：“这可是方便面芝士熔岩棒和虾仁蛋饼啊。”

“什么是方便面芝士熔岩棒？”为了躲避蛋饼，翟潇闻拿起三明治，又指着焦黄色的卷问。

“我用了方便面，芝士片，牛奶，淀粉，鸡蛋。都是有机的。只是捏方便面的时候，袋子漏了。裹方便面屑，又粘不上。再粘第二次的时候，就裂开了。“

翟潇闻心里涌起了爱怜，但是仍然没有动，倒是何洛洛，用叉子叉起一块蛋饼，送进嘴里，“哎呀，太棒了！浓烈！上头！”

翟潇闻也作出毫不迟疑的样子吃了起来。这么难看的东西，居然不是非常难吃，除了会让血压上升外，还是勉强可以下咽。但是想到居然要花上那么长的时间，动用那么夸张的阵势，他还是觉得有点可笑。

吃完这顿难忘的一餐，翟潇闻最后说了一句：“以后不要这么麻烦了。在家里吃越简单越舒服。”

“今天这样不是很舒服吗？”何洛洛奇怪地反问。

他把何洛洛的手抓起来抚摸着：“不是这样的。真的会做的人，就是一碗开水白菜汤，吃起来就够好了。”说完这句话，翟潇闻就看到何洛洛眼中的星星被云遮住了。

他们都不愿意想起一个人。但他总是在最不经意的时候出现。

任豪听见门铃响时，有一秒钟以为是翟潇闻回来了。但是他马上知道不是。

他从猫眼上往外看了看，果然不是。是一个男孩子。

任豪打开了门，一个年轻男生出现在面前，有着鲜嫩的皮肤和明媚的五官。他用眼神发问，这个人说：“叫我洛洛吧，我是翟潇闻的朋友。”

他立即明白了。明白了他是谁。他请何洛洛进来，像一个有礼貌的人对待丈夫的朋友那样。

何洛洛从他脸上试图寻找一点情绪的流露，没有找到。

他们坐了下来，喝着枸杞泡的茶，一时都找不到话题。

何洛洛说：“谢谢你接待我。其实我今天来，一是想看看你是什么样子的，另外就是想吃你做的饭。”看到任豪脸上的惊讶，何洛洛急忙解释：“我总听他夸你是个高手，最简单的菜都能做得最好吃，真的很好奇。”

任豪似乎有点为难，想了一下，说：“那你就在这里吃一点饭好了。”

何洛洛像一个真正的客人那样，坐在餐桌边等。看着任豪端上来一碗饭，两个小碟，然后是一个瓦罐。他惊讶地睁大了原本就已经很大的眼睛：就这些？

任豪给他盛了一碗汤，一边说：“平时我们吃饭，也就是这样。小翟总是自己盛汤。”

何洛洛一边听，一边看他的手势表情，又注意汤的内容，简直忙不过来。但是他还是发现任豪没有碗筷，就问：“你不吃吗？”他的语气，好像他是主人。

任豪摇了摇头。何洛洛不知道是他不想吃，还是不愿意和自己一起吃，就不敢再说什么了。

何洛洛喝了一口汤，不假思索地“哇——！”了一声，然后难以置信地看看任豪，“这就是开水白菜汤？”

任豪说：“他这么叫。”

“你能告诉我怎么做的吗？”何洛洛一脸恳切，好像他正在上烹调课。

任豪停了一下，好像微微地叹了一口气。然后说，“这是川菜里一道很少有人会花功夫做的菜了。要把老母鸡的鸡脯剔下，片去油脂，用刀背砸成茸状，加调料和清水澥开。再把剩下的鸡架入锅，加清水烧开，撇沫，小火煮约五六小时。煮好的汤过箩，再撇浮油，烧开，用澥开的鸡茸清汤。

“清汤，说的是把已砸成茸状的鸡脯，放到还不太清澈的汤里面，鸡茸慢慢沉降，把剩余的浮油和杂质吸附干净，直到鸡茸降到锅底，汤才能彻底清澈得和水一样。

”那白菜也是把汤倒到白菜所在的汤盘内，上屉旺火蒸透。最后，高汤鲜味才能浸入菜中，菜心的清香也融入汤中。”

何洛洛倒吸了一口冷气。这就是所谓的开水白菜汤？开水？这个人的心有多深啊。翟潇闻说的是什么胡话？他每天享用着这样的东西，却认为是非常容易非常简单就可以做出来的，他真是完全不懂自己的另一半。就在这一瞬间，何洛洛深深地明白了眼前的这个人。

“你每天都要弄这样一罐汤吗？”

“是啊。早上起来就去买菜，然后上午慢慢准备，下午慢慢炖，反正他总是回来得晚，来得及的。”

“那今天你怎么也准备了呢？他不是……”

“你是说他没有回来吃晚饭吧？是啊，都两个多月了，不过我还是每天这样准备，说不定哪天他突然回来吃呢？再说我都习惯了，守着一罐汤，也有点事情做。”

何洛洛整个人呆在那里。半天，才说：“你真了不起。”

任豪愣了一下，然后失神地、轻轻地说：“他那么辛苦，能让他多喝一口汤也好啊。”他好像在自言自语，完全忘记了眼前还有一个人。

何洛洛突然说：“你今天都告诉了我，你不怕我学会了，他永远不回来吗？”

任豪回过神来，看了何洛洛一眼，笑了。那笑容，好像在说，他不是已经不回来了吗？又好像在说，他怎么会不回来呢？好像在责备：你这样说是不是有点过分啊？又好像在宽容，因为这问题本身很可笑。

这样笑完了以后，任豪轻轻地问：“你能这样为他做吗？”

何洛洛偏着头，认真地想了想，说：“我不是你。”

又说，“我开个烹饪学校，你帮我培训教师吧。”

过了几天，门铃响。任豪应着“来了”过去开门。

打开门，却发现是翟潇闻。任豪愣了一下，一句话脱口而出：“怎么？忘了带钥匙？”

他回答：“是啊。”

任豪马上回到了厨房，丢下翟潇闻一个人。

翟潇闻不知道他这样算是什么意思，有点想跟进去，又觉得不妥，一时有些浑身长刺的感觉。

“坐着等吧，洗手了吗？”任豪在厨房说。

翟潇闻洗了手，坐在餐桌边时，任豪端着一个托盘过来了。

他想，家里还是有改进，不再分几次跑了。托盘放到桌上，里面有两碗饭，两碟菜，一个小瓦罐。这是他思念的，忍不住马上打开盖子看了一眼，说：“我先喝汤。”

他从瓦罐里把汤舀了小半碗。还是青翠可人的汤色，不见油花。翟潇闻急忙喝了一口，就那么一口，他脸色就变了。像被人从温暖的被窝里一下子楸出来，又惊又气。

“这是什么汤？”翟潇闻不敢吐出来，挣扎着把嘴里的一口汤咽下去，急急地问。

“开水白菜汤啊。”

“怎么这么难喝？以前的汤不是这样的！”他委屈地抗议。

任豪尝了一口，然后说：“开水白菜，就是这样的。你要它什么味道？”

翟潇闻放下调羹，审视他。任豪不看他，脸上没有任何波动。任豪还是那么喜欢吃饭，但是现在吃的更多了。他把辣椒炒肉和饭拌在一起，自顾自吃起来，吃得很香。

翟潇闻干脆不吃了，点起了一支烟。过去在他面前他是不抽烟的。但是现在好像无所谓了。任豪连看都没有看一眼。

吃完最后一口，任豪把所有的碗碟都收回托盘里，然后正视着他，说：“我找到工作了。”

翟潇闻吃了一惊，“工作？什么工作？”

“到烹饪学校上课。”

“你？当烹饪老师？”

刚才那口难喝的汤好像又翻腾起来，翟潇闻脱口而出：“这么大的事，也不跟我商量。你现在怎么这样了？”话一出口，他就后悔了。他不该这样说。理亏的人是他自己，是他对不起任豪，不管任豪做什么他都失去了质问的权利。而且这些日子，他几乎不回家，让任豪到哪里找他商量呢？他现在这样说，只会给任豪一个狠狠反击的机会，反击得他体无完肤。

但是任豪没有反击，只是说，“对了，还有，明天我就要搬出去了。”

那目光很清澈，但又幽深迷离。“有其他人，愿意喝这样的开水白菜汤了。”

FIN


End file.
